


Close To Home

by IvyNO



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Comedy, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNO/pseuds/IvyNO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny thing about the past, it seems to love biting you in the ass. Amaya's plan was a simple one, Come home, attend Ouran and avoid that damn Haninozuka. She didn't have the slightest intention of getting involved with the host club or rekindling old kisses. But then the first guest was attacked and suddenly all the plans and intentions in the world weren't worth a damn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kyouya's Guest

Kyouya watched the tall blond girl with mild interest. She had arrived in with her friend Hitomi, the second daughter of a very wealthy car manufacturer. Hitomi had come in brimming with the eagerness of a small child, dragging her clearly reluctant friend behind her. Upon arriving the two new guests were greeted by the prince, Tamaki Suoh. Kyouya wasn’t entirely sure what had happened but the end result was Tamaki whispering sweet nothings into the little brunette’s ear and her nameless blonde companion sitting on one of the couches, alone and clearly bored.

Kyouya scanned the room looking for someone to entertain their latest guest. Haruhi was in the corner surrounded by her usual entourage. Hikaru and Kaoru were currently staring deeply into each other’s eyes, girls fawning around them. And Mori and Hunni...

Hmm, Kyouya thought, they’re not here. Meaning I am, for lack of a better phrase, the last man standing.

Fixing his most charming smile on his face, the vice president rose to greet his guest.

 

Amaya studied her fingernails as though they were the single most interesting thing in the world. For the hundred time since arriving at this damn host club she checked her watch. Quarter to five. Hitomi said they would leave at five. She sighed, closing her eyes, and rubbed at her temple where she could feel a headache beginning to form.

I wonder, she mused, would anyone notice if I fell asleep here. 

“Hello” a voice came from close by. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up to see a tall, handsome boy, with black hair and glasses. A name came to her from the back of her mind.

Kyouya Ootori. Haven’t you grown? She thought, smiling.

“Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kyouya Ootori, host club vice president. Is there anything I can help you with?” He ended with a smile that was so sickeningly sweet it almost made Amaya physically ill.

“No thank you Ootori-san. I’m fine.” She replied curtly. She half felt like laughing at the flicker of surprise in Kyouya’s onyx eyes. He quickly, however, recovered and beamed again. My god, she groaned inwardly, he is so false.

“May I sit with you?” He said gesturing to the couch. Amaya could sense the curious stares from a few girls behind her. Clearly this was a slightly uncommon sight.

So the vice president does not often entertain guests? I wonder why that is, She questioned silently.

“I see no reason why not.” She said smiling back at him, although Kyouya noted the smile did not reach her brown eyes.  Kyouya waited to see if she would speak again but apparently she was resolved to be silent.

Kyouya gracefully sat down in the couch beside her. “This is your first time at our host club, is it not?”

“Yes and with any luck it’ll also be my last.” Amaya glanced at him. “No offence intended.”

Kyouya raised his eyebrows slightly “None taken. But I fear you haven’t really given us a chance. We have many different hosts to suit our guests. Tell me what kind of-”

“Actors”

Kyouya faltered. “I’m sorry?”

“You mean you have many different actors to play to your guests fantasies. I know on the surface it seems as though you have a prince, a forbidden love, a sweet heart. But in reality you have a cross dresser, an idiot in love with that cross dresser and two twins who enjoy manipulating young women to feed their ever expanding egos. And of course” She turned to face Kyouya, “A vice president with a smile so fake it looks as though someone screwed it on.”

Neither spoke for a few minutes. Kyouya had to admit that she had surprised him. He studied the nameless girl. He felt a small sense of recognition but couldn’t place her face. She was beautiful, but then so were many of their guests, beauty seemed to come with money.

After deciding that if he could not recollect her name then she was probably of no major importance Kyouya spoke. “You see a lot for someone whose only been here for under an hour.”

The girl shrugged “I understand people. And unlike the vast majority of your guests, I don’t want to believe the lies your host club sells. Which brings me to my next point. You can’t profit from me Ootori. I suggest you go find someone with looser purse strings.”

Kyouya closed his eyes and pushed his glasses up his nose “I see. Well in that case there really is no reason for you to be here. Is there?”

Amaya smirked at him, “Now we are on the same page.” She looked at her watch. “Ah it appears my time of pittance has come to an end” She rose from the couch and Kyouya stood with her. Rude as she may be, she was, after all, a guest. And a most interesting one at that.

“Hitomi.” She called. The chocolate haired and chestnut eyed girl turned. “It’s five.” Hitomi looked crest fallen.

“But, I...” She glanced at Tamaki.

“Don’t worry Princess. It won’t be long until we see each other again. Although every moment will seem like an eternity without you.” Tamaki said cupping the poor girl’s face in his hand.

“Well isn’t that nice.” The nameless girl muttered sarcastically. She grabbed Hitomi’s hand and pulled her away. “C’mon princess.”

“Good bye, Tamaki.” HItomi called back lovingly. “Oh Amaya, isn’t he handsome?”

Kyouya froze. _Amaya._

“The handsomest.”

“Do you know what he told me? That my name was perfect. That my eyes were truly the most beautiful that he had ever seen.”

“Yeah It’s not like anyone has ever said that to you before.” Amaya laughed, pulling open the door.

“See you around Ootori.” She called back over her shoulder, before turning around and walking directly into a wall of human flesh.

“Sorry.” Mori mumbled before looking down, his eyes widening abruptly.

Amaya looked up and grinned widely. “Takashi? Haha, what are you doing here? Don’t tell me you are part of this...” Her voice and smirk faded away as she saw the blonde boy sitting on Mori’s shoulders.

“Haninozuka” She said her voice suddenly turning dead.

“Amaya-san” Honey said nervously. Mori shifted uncomfortably as Amaya glared at Honey with unashamed dislike. The three regarded each other for a few moments in silence. Even the bubbly Hitomi fell quiet.

“We best be off.” Amaya said emotionlessly, her eyes as cold as the  atmosphere that had just materialized. “Bye Taka-kun.” Amaya pushed past the two cousins, the door closing loudly in the now soundless room.

“Is there a problem?” Kyouya asked after a moment of painful quite. The hosts blanched and shook their heads.  

.

“Em... Who was that?” Haruhi questioned cautiously later as the guests filed out. She didn’t need to elaborate, there was only one person she could be referring to.

Mori opened his mouth at the same time that Kyouya answered “Amaya Morinozuka”

“My sister” Mori added. 


	2. The Cast Away

“I didn’t know you had a sister, Mori” Tamaki said surprised.

“Yeah” said the twins in unison, “Why didn’t you mention her before?”

Mori carried Honey to the couch and sat down. “It wasn’t important.”

Tamaki looked shocked and began to thoroughly divulge into dramatics.  “But how can family not be important! Why without family what are we? How could you disregard her and act though she did not exist? Why it is almost as though-”

“Tama-chan? Shut up.” Honey said his voice hard, his face threatening. Suddenly he looked an awful lot more like the martial arts prodigy that they knew him to be. Tamaki went quite, possibly due to shock.

“Honey -Senpai?” Haruhi asked carefully,  “Are you okay?”

Suddenly Honey fixed a smile on his face. It seemed unnaturally forced. “Yep, I’m fine it’s just that Tama-chan was being stupid is all.” He added the last bit with a glance in Tamaki’s direction who, after being insulted, ran into a corner and started growing mushrooms.

“Well if everyone is finished” Kyouya said smoothly, "We have cleaning up to do."

"But, Kyoya-" The twins complained.

"Now. We can discuss this matter later." He ordered calmly. The twins scowled and turned to their work.

.

An hour or so later Haruhi slumped down on the couch between the twins.

“Wow, I’m tired” She sighed leaning her head  back and closing her eyes.

“Us too” The twins chimed each of them putting their head on Haruhi’s shoulders.

“So am I” Tamaki yawned falling across their laps heavily.

“Ow! Get off senpai.” Haruhi complained.

“Yeah boss seriously,” Hikaru said,

“What have you been eating?” Kaoru added. The twins pushed him off and he fell to the ground with a crash.

“Ahh!” Tamaki yelped. “Mommy!”

“Yes Daddy?” Kyouya answered from across the room where he typing away on a laptop.

“The twins are monopolizing Haruhi again!”

“Oh? Ask Mori-Senpai to steal her for you” He smiled not looking up.

“Good idea, Mori-Senpai!” Tamaki called.

“Oh no you don’t!” The twins said grabbing Haruhi from both sides.

“Hey, let go of me, Mori isn’t even coming over!” Haruhi struggled against the twins, before realising something.

“Hey guys? Where is Mori?” Haruhi asked confused.

“Huh? He’s over there with...” The twins began before stopping. They looked over at the table where Honey and Mori had been sitting only a few minutes before. Honey was still there, poking at a strawberry on top of a cake but his tall, silent cousin had vanished.

“Em Honey-Senpai, where’s Mori-Senpai?” Tamaki asked.

“Hmm? Oh Taka-chan went out to find Amaya-san.” Honey said smiling but there was a sadness to his face.

“So why didn’t you go with him?” Hikaru questioned.

Honey Looked down at the table with a sad smile, “Amaya-san doesn’t like me very much. So I told Taka-Chan to go by himself, he hasn’t seen her for a really long time.”

“Oh?” Kyouya said looking up from his laptop, “How long?”

“Two years.”

“Two years? That’s a long time not to see your family.” Haruhi said, “But Amaya-san is only, what? 15? 16? How come he hasn’t seen her, wouldn’t they live together?”

Honey tensed. “Because she, she doesn’t... She’s not...” He sighed “She doesn’t live with Takashi. She’s been away.”

“For two years? Seems like an awfully long time for a young girl to be away from her family.” Kyouya noticed.

“She had to leave.” A deep voice came from the door. They turned to see Mori, looking grim.

“Taka-chan” Honey said brightening “Did you find Amaya-san?”

“No. She had already left. Gone home to her apartment.”

“Apartment? How old is this girl?” Haruhi exclaimed.

“16.” Mori stated blandly. “She is a year and half younger than us” He said, the us being himself and Honey.

“Huh, why isn’t she living at home?”

Honey and Mori exchanged a glance before Mori gave the tinniest of nods.

“Amaya-san hates the Haninozukas.” Honey explained, “She thinks that we look down on the Morinozukas because they used to work for us. And she thinks that I, that I make Taka-chan...” He didn’t finish, but then he didn’t need to. If Amaya thought that the Hanionozukas felt they were better than her family than there was only one way she could view Mori’s and Honey’s relationship.

“So she moved out?” Hikaru asked tilting his head to the left.

“Or was sent out.” Kaoru added, his head leaning to the right.

“No, she em, I mean, her and our grandfather didn’t get on very well.”

“Amaya causes trouble.” Mori said almost spitefully. Kyouya smirked slightly to himself as a memory surfaced to the fore front of his mind. Yes, he thought, She most certainly does.

Honey nodded slightly to Mori’s remark before continuing, “You see our grandfather was really mad at Mori’s and Amaya’s mother for marrying a Morinozuka. He said that she shouldn’t have brought the family down like that. He wasn’t a very nice man.” He added.

“Suffice it to say him and Amaya didn’t get along very well.” Mori put in before sitting down beside Honey and looking out the window. It had started to rain again.

“Then one day, when Taka-chan and I were 14, we had a big family get together. Grandfather was there and so was Amaya. Grandfather started talking about the Haninozuka legacy and the next generation and then he started talking about...”

“A test. He called it a test” Mori said quietly, the memory of that day flashing into his mind.

It was a hot day, during the summer. He, Mitsukini, Amaya and Chicka were all sitting around in silence, waiting for the adults to dismiss them. Their grandfather had been getting more and more animated, and more and more drunk, when he finally exclaimed,

“A test! That’s what we need, a test to find out how watered down the Haninozuka blood is in these Morinozukas.” He gestured at Mori and Amaya, disgust and mischief, flashing in his eyes.

“What do you mean by a test father?” Mori’s mother asked cautiously, pushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

“Well it’s simple, have Mitsukini-kun test his martial arts skills against these half bred Haninozukas” He smirked.

Mori’s father stood up suddenly, his fists clenched and his dark eyes flashing. He loomed over the eldest Haninozuka considerably.

“Darling, sit down. It’s no different to what Yorihisa-kun and I did earlier” Mori’s mother reasoned, although her eyes watched her father suspiciously. Mori’s father jaw tightened but he slowly sat back down.

“Mori” His father said pointedly. Mori nodded and stood.

“I hope you don’t mean for Misukini to fight _him._ Why, the boy is twice his size.”  Their grandfather exclaimed. “No, it would be a much fairer fight if _she_ was his opponent.”

Amaya looked up in surprise. “Me?”

“Father that wouldn’t be right, Mitsukini has nearly two years experience on-” Yorihisa stated before being interrupted.

“And she has two inches on him. I’m sure it’ll even out.”

“But Amaya-chan doesn’t even specialise in hand on hand combat. She studies Kendo.” Mori’s mother objected.

“Well then this will show just how lacking her education is!” His grandfather snapped.

Amaya stood. “Alright then. If you insist, grandfather.” Her voice was tight. She turned to face Misukini and sunk into a fighting stance. “Shall we?”

Mitsukuni, who had been silent until now, stood as well. He didn’t look happy with what was happening but he had to stand by his grandfather.

The two cousins faced each other for another moment and then they lunged.

They both moved quickly and, although it was obvious that Misukini was the more skilled fighter, Amaya had little trouble dodging his attacks. Unable to land a hit she seemed resolved to swipe at him, half heartedly. It appeared choosing to study Kendo from a young age had made her very unaccustomed to fighting without a swords in her hand.

Suddenly Misukini fainted a strike and Amaya left herself wide open. Knocking her to the ground, Misukini proceeded to try and pin her. That’s when Mori knew something was wrong. He and Amaya often practiced on each other. Mori knew from hands on experience that Amaya could worm herself out of any hold. But now, Amaya was letting herself be pinned.

Rapidly, so fast that he could barely see the movement, Amaya’s hand lashed out, striking Honey’s shoulder. Honey looked surprised but quickly resumed to contain her.

Why did you hit his shoulder? Why not go for the head?,  Mori wondered. His question was soon answered however,  when Misukini’s movements began to slow. He started to swerve, before slumping to the ground unconscious.  Amaya stood brushing herself off, nonchalantly.

“What...How did you?” Their grandfather looked confused at his now slumbering grandson.

Amaya pulled something small and pointed out of her pocket. “Knock out darts, very efficient way to win a fight.”

“How dare you?! How dare you use something like that in a fight like this?” Their grandfather stood, enraged.

“A fight like this? You mean one you orchestrated in some warped attempt to embarrass me? One that you had planned for me to lose? You must really be as stupid and senile as you act if you think I am going to play fair in an unfair fight.” Amaya threw the now used up tranquiliser dart at her grandfather’s feet. Mori remembered watching her walk off, leaving her grandfather behind her, shocked and indignant.

 .

 .

“So Amaya-san cheated in your fight and was sent away.” Haruhi said bringing Mori back to the present.

“Not exactly.” Mori clarified. “But just after we started high school our grandfather died. In his will he stated that Amaya was too reckless to be allowed to stay at home. He stated, that if Amaya did not spend at least two years away from home in order to teach her ‘respect’ the Haninozuka Company would declare dissolution.”

“I guess grandfather wanted to hurt Amaya-san one last time.” Honey said bitterly. 


	3. First Kiss

Chika Haninozuka wiped the sweat from his brow. That particular karate training session had been a hard one. He adjusted his glasses when he heard a slight creek come from the entrance. He turned to see that the door was open, swinging on its hinges. Strange, he didn’t recall anyone leaving it open.

He walked over to the door and closed it. As he did he noticed a flicker of a shadow and turned, arm blocking the wooden fighting staff that had come bearing down on him. He regarded his attacker coolly,  her brown eyes, the same as his own, looked at him amused.

“I wasn’t aware you had returned.” He said casually.

“Didn’t want to spoil the surprise” Amaya replied retracting the staff and swinging again. Chika flipped back out of the way and landed in a crouch. Amaya smirked.

“You’ve gotten faster.” She noted amused.

“You’ve gotten predictable.”

She laughed and ran at him, moving with her stick as though it was an extension of herself, she landed blow after blow on Chika’s arms. He winced slightly but his block was effective in keeping himself relatively unhurt. Chika fired a kick at her legs, taking them out from under her. Amaya’s stick flew out and she pushed it off the ground, spinning in the air and landing on her feet.

“Going to have to do better than that, little cousin.” Amaya teased.

“That stick does give you an unfair advantage” Chika noted, not really complaining. Amaya cocked her head and looked at the stick before tossing it to the side.

“I’d hate for you to say I cheated.”

The two flew at each other again. Chika tried to knock her off her feet again but she landed on her hands and kicked him in the chest. He fell to the ground before tumbling back to his feet. Slightly disorientated he sunk back into a fighting stance. Amaya grinned wildly. They engaged each other again, fists, feet, elbows flying. Chika finally managed to pin Amaya’s arms behind her back, but her head shot back into his and she shoved him into the wall. He grunted and Amaya broke free, her hand shot out and grasped her stick which lay nearby and she brought it to his throat. The two surveyed each other for a moment before Chika spoke,

“You cheated.”

Amaya face broke into a full blown smile. She dropped the stick and pulled her favourite cousin into her arms. Chika hugged her back with uncharacteristic warmth.

“I missed you Chika-kun” She mumbled into his brown hair.

“Didn’t even notice you were gone, Amaya-chan” Chika teased.

“A joke? You sure you’re my cousin?” Amaya teased, mockingly pretending to search his eyes.

“No one said I was joking.” Chika replied roughly but he smiled despite himself.

“Two jokes! And a smile! I think I’m going to faint.” Amaya exclaimed.

“Oh shut up”

 .

 .

“So are you back with your family? Now that your two years are over, I mean.” Chika asked sometime later. They were sitting on the high wall behind the gym, their legs dangling over the side.

“No not yet. I’m in my apartment on the other side of town. My parents own it so at least they know I’m not homeless.”

“I’m surprised Mori is okay with that.”

“There’s a good chance he isn’t. I haven’t spoken to him about it. Actually I haven’t really spoken to him at all. He didn’t exactly know I was coming back.”

“Have you seen him yet?” Chika tried to find some hint of how Amaya was feeling, but it was futile. No one could ever tell what Amaya was thinking. It was of the things Grandfather hated about her. And admired, Chika supposed, not that he’d ever admitted that.

“Yeah I saw him at school yesterday.” She turned to her cousin. “Did you know about the little club our older brothers have joined?”

Chika nodded “The Ouran High School Host Club. That Suoh guy started it up. Did you see that they have a cross dresser? Speaking of which...” Chika looked pointedly at Amaya.

“What?”

“Aren’t you wearing a guys uniform?”

Amaya held up her hands “Hey, I tried wearing that yellow bombshell. It clashed with my hair. Contrary to popular belief I am not a little ray of sunshine. And therefore should not dress as such.”

“Popular belief? I don’t think anyone has ever called your violent nature ‘sunny’”

“Regardless, I’m not wearing it anymore. Besides unlike the brunette boy-girl I still look unmistakably female.” Amaya argued. Chika had to give her that. Although she was wearing a boys uniform she seemed to have altered it to make it more feminine. The blazer for example was smaller and held to her curves. Her shirt was open at the top and the tie was loose. Frankly it was pushing on being too revealing for school.

“I suppose it is unlikely you’re gender is going to be mistaken. Especially with that cleavage.”

“Are you calling me a slut?” Amaya asked laughing.

“I said no such thing. That half open shirt however... Well that’s telling a completely different story.”

“Chika you insult my honour. And for that you must die.” She pushed him playfully, threatening to knock him off the wall.

“Like you could kill me”

“Nearly did in there.”

“You cheated!”

“I don’t recall sticks being against the rules”

“You can’t use weapons in hand on hand combat”

“Of course you can. I just did. Try to keep up Chika.”

This went on for quite a while.

 .

 .

Kyoya looked at the two cousins with interest. Amaya seemed very carefree as she laughed at her overly exasperated family member.

So you don’t hate _all_ the Haninozukas then, do you Amaya? He thought.

He watched on as Chika jumped down from the ten foot wall with ease, Amaya following him, dropping as lightly as a cat. The two embraced, before departing, Amaya ruffling Chika’s hair as she left.

“Hello Amaya-san.” Kyoya said coming out from his concealed vantage point.

Amaya turned, completely relaxed. That didn’t surprise Kyoya. It took a lot to surprise anyone related to Honey or Mori.   

“Ah hello Ootari. Figured out who I am, I see.” She looked amused. She had reason to be he supposed.

“Yes, you’ll have to forgive me for not noticing earlier. It has been a while.”

“I’d guess that I didn’t leave much of an impression last time we met but...” Amaya trailed off suggestively.

“I assure you, the impression you left was... Lasting.” Kyoya ended with a smile.

“I hope so. A boy shouldn’t forget his first kiss.”

 .

 .

Kyoya remembered the first time he visited the Morinozuka household. He had been 9 and his father had brought him in the hope that he may befriend the younger Morinozukas. Even then Kyoya had a commendable talent for making friends with important people.

He had been waiting for his father to come out of his meeting when he first spotted the young boy being harassed by another three. He saw the victim speaking to his mother, one of the maids, not 10 minutes before. His tormenters were the sons of some mildly notable underlings of the Haninozuka’s. Kyoya watched as they shoved at the boy, no doubt goading him into a fight that he had no hope of winning. Kyoya detested bullies, his father sometimes played at one, but he knew that it would be better not to make enemies of these ones. Certainly not for the benefit of a son of a maid.

Kyoya turned away. After all he didn’t want someone to come out and accuse him of being a coward. He was about to start walking from the scene when he heard what could only be described as a war cry.

.

.

Amaya fell on the scum like a she devil. She was holding a fighting staff and quickly proceeded to beat the three boys around the head with it.

“I. Don’t. Like. Bullies!” She screamed, each word matched with a blow.

The boys fell to the ground, shielding their heads.

“Ow get away!” One snarled.

“Yeah we were only messing with him.” Another squealed.

“Messing with him? If you’re going to mess with someone, at least give them a fighting chance” Amaya stopped hitting them, she walked over to the scared victim and gave him a hand up.

“Go find your mother okay, chan?” She said kindly. The boy looked at her and then the three other boys, who had now gotten to their feet. They seemed to have realised that their attacker was a girl that was younger than them. Suddenly they didn’t look nearly as afraid.

“I’ll be fine.” Amaya reassured him with a smile.

“You sure about that little girl.” One of the boys said, grinning very confidently for someone that had just been repeatedly hit over the head.

“Yeah it is three against one.” Another one said staring at her as menacingly as a prepubescent boy could. Which is to say, not very.

“Not quite.” A voice came from behind them. The group looked to see a boy with black hair and glasses standing there.

“Who the hell are you?” One boy snarled.

“Me? I’m Kyoya Ootari. But I’m not important, what’s important is who _she_ is.” Kyoya pointed at Amaya. She felt her face go hot from the new way the boys were surveying her.

“Wait a second... Doesn’t she look like...”

“Mitsukuni Haninozuka?” Kyoya suggested, smirking.

“How do you my cousin? You don’t seem like the type he’d hang out with.” Amaya asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

“Your cousin.” The boys looked at each other in fear. “So that means your-”

“Amaya Morinozuka. Your father’s boss’s niece. In other words, I think you should go.”

The boys didn’t need any other further invitation and they ran for it. Kyoya watched them go with an amused look on his face. He turned to Amaya, expecting thanks.

He didn’t get it. He _did_ get a stick to the face though.

 .

Amaya swung out and struck the Ootari boy. He staggered and he looked at her bewildered, his glasses askew.

“Why-” Kyoya began but the look on Amaya’s face cut him off.

“I hate bullies. But I hate manipulative cowards more.” She held the stick up like she was going to hit him again, but thought better of it.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Kyoya said backing away slightly his hands raised in defence.

“Do you think I’m an idiot? I saw you. I know you saw those boys harassing him” She pointed to maid’s son that was still behind her “And walked away. Why? Did you think he wasn’t worth the effort? Because he’s not rich, or, or comes from an important family!”

“I, I was shocked, didn’t know what to do. But when I saw you go to help I knew I’d have to do something so I came to help-”

“Wrong” She interrupted with a growl. “You saw me, the daughter of the man your father is currently dealing with and thought ‘this could be a good business opportunity, I’ll go rescue her!’ Sorry to disappoint you Ootari, but I’m not impressed.”

“Are you always this ungrateful!” Kyoya snapped at her.

“Only to people who don’t deserve gratitude” She snapped back.

“Fine!” He conceded “Maybe I helped you because I thought you were special. Now I know that was stupid! No one with your personality is ever going to important!” He shouted the ending at her.

Amaya looked taken aback. Good, Kyoya thought, She should.

She tilted her head to the side and looked thoughtful. “Not important. That’s an interesting idea. I want to be important. I want to be remembered.” She started to walk towards Kyoya slowly, the wooden staff still in her hand.

“Yeah well, you won’t be” But he didn’t sound so sure now. He started to step back again, but she kept coming.

“I’m going to make sure you remember me Ootari.” She growled.

“How?” Kyoya scoffed. He found that highly unlikely.

“By doing this.” She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. Kyoya froze from the shock. After a few moments Amaya pulled back and smirked at him.

“There. I’ve stolen your first kiss. Not going to forget me now are you?” 


	4. Sending a Message

Kiyoko Yamamoto left the host club with a small smile playing on her lips. She had just spent the last hour chatting with Honey and Mori, well she says chatting what she really means is watching Honey eat cake while Mori sat there in silence. Still there was something pleasurable in being in the cousins’ company.

She pulled out her phone as she walked through the now empty corridors of the academy. She had a message from her driver telling her that he was outside waiting. She began to text back to tell him she would be out in a minute when she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

Strange, she thought, None of the other guest came out this way.

She turned to search for her follower but saw nothing. There were dark corners in these hallways and the shadows suddenly seemed far more menacing.

“Is someone there?” She called out, feeling silly. No reply came so she decided to move on. But as she commenced walking again she began to hear footsteps that seemed to stalk her own. She spun around quickly, her imagination whirling with sinister things that creep in the darkness. In most cases these things would be nothing but figurative.

However, as the figure clad in black proved, this was not one of those times.

Kiyoko yelled as the body shoved her against the wall, their hand grabbing her throat roughly. His, because the shape was clearly male, other hand rose up and struck her sharply against her face.

“Shut up!” A harsh voice ordered from behind a balaclava. Kiyoko whimpered but fell silent. The man threw her to the ground and bent down over her, close enough for her to feel his breath against her skin. Close enough to see the hate and violence in his black eyes. She turned away from the intense gaze.

“Look at me, Look at me!” He shouted at her. He moved his hand as though he was going to hit her again. Kiyoko flinched and glanced up at his face. He moved in even closer and her heart began to beat rapidly.

“I want you to pass on a little message to Tamakai Suoh  for me. Get rid of the club or I get rid of the guests.”

.

.

.

Amaya’s brow furrowed as she remembered her conversation  with Kyoya a week ago. What had started as a trip down memory lane spiralled into what could only be described as a guilt trip.

“A boy shouldn’t forget his first kiss.” She remembered saying with a smile.

“No, especially when it is taken from him at stick point.”

Amaya laughed, “I’d have thought you’d have gotten over that by now Ootari-senpai.”

“Oh I have Amaya-san. I’m afraid I came to speak to you about something other than our own personal history.”

“Oh?” Amaya raised an eyebrow “So this is relating to business and not pleasure. I’d be lying if I said I was surprised. What concerns you, Ootari?” She folded her arms across her chest and tilted her chin forward slightly. She looked a little defensive now.

“Nothing of any major distress. It’s just I am worried about Mori-Senpai. He seems to be a little...distant since your arrival.” Kyoya spoke calmly as though he was simply addressing a client.

Amaya barked out a laugh. “Because normally he is an open book. I think what you mean to say is that Takashi has been ignoring Mitskuni.”

Kyoya regarded her with mild surprise. She was difficult to fool. No doubt she would one day be a talented business woman, he must remember to keep contact with her.

“That would be one way of describing it, I suppose.” His voice did not give away his increasing admiration for the younger Morinozuka.

“So Honey sent you to come tell me off. But I’m afraid I don’t really know what I can do to help. Takashi’s issue is his own not mine.” Amaya began to examine the tips of her hair as though this conversation did not concern her in the least.

“Honey-senpai was actually hoping you would speak to Mori. He seems to think that you have been avoiding your brother. Naturally this would cause your sibling some unease.”

Amaya gave Kyoya a hard look. “I have not been avoiding my brother. I’ve been avoiding the damn brat that he clings to.”

Inwardly Kyoya shrank away from the intensity of her glare. Externally however he didn’t waver as he coolly said, “So Honey is the issue. That simplifies things.”

“How’s that?” Amaya asked her eyes squinted in suspicion.

“Come by the host club tomorrow and you’ll see.” Kyoya walked away triumphantly but not before hearing her voice.

“No. Takashi can find me. I’ve done enough for this family. I’ll be damned if I have to start running after them.” Amaya stalked off angrily.

 

A week later and she still hadn’t gone to the music room to see her brother. And he hadn’t come to see her either. Chances were he wasn’t going to.

 The end of class brought her back from her thoughts. She was in the same class as the twins and the cross dresser but neither had spoken to her.  She figured they didn’t know what to say to the unknown shame of the Morinozuka family.

 Now that Takashi has Honey he doesn’t really need me, she thought sadly as she packed her bag, I guess I’m just surplus.

She threw her bag over her shoulder and headed to her locker. She could feel the twins watching her walk in the opposite direction to the Host Club with disappointment. The last few days they seemed to be waiting with diminishing eagerness to see if she would join them. Now they just looked out of habit.

She got to her locker and noticed that the conversation seemed more grim than usual. She picked up snippets of sentences as she exchanged her books.

“Last night...”

“Attack...”

“After the club..”

“She’s pretty bad...”

Amaya stiffened slightly. Something serious had obviously taken place last night. She moved to ask one of the girls from her fitness class what had happened when the conversation suddenly died. Amaya turned to look over her shoulder where she saw Kyoya Ootari standing looking very grave. His arms were folded against his chest and his glasses gave off a kind of gleam.

“Would you be so kind as to come with me, Amaya-san?” His voice was cold, the tension in the room palpable. Opting out of a sarcastic reply, Amaya nodded.

They strode through the hallways in silence. As they walked Amaya could hear whispers similar to those in the locker room. 

“I can’t believe...”

“Security should have...”

“Check the CCTV...”

“Hey Ootari,” Amaya asked cautiously “What exactly happened last night?”

Kyoya didn’t speak for a moment as he opened the doors to the Host Club. Amaya noticed that there was only one guest present. She was surrounded by the other hosts and appeared to be crying.

“The host club has been challenged to war” Kyoya explained, ferocity coming off him in waves.

Amaya walked up to the girl who she now recognised as Kiyoko, a sweet albeit not the brightest girl from her year. She had been on the verge of being overly friendly when Amaya first arrived and, although she was perhaps a little to peppy for Amaya on a daily level, she had to admit she had taken a liking to her.  Now here she was, sitting down on a chair, shaken to her very core. Amaya noted the angry red mark on her left cheekbone, most likely from someone striking her across the face. Amaya crouched down in front of her in the hopes it made her seem less intimidating.

“What happened Kiyoko-chan?” She whispered brushing a strand of the girl’s black hair behind her ear.

“I, I was leaving the club and, and I thought I heard something, and then he, he came out of the shadows and, and...Oh Amaya-chan I was so scared...I thought he was going to kill...” The girl began hyperventilating, her hand clutching her throat where Amaya could see slight bruising. Years of martial arts training told her that Kiyoko’s attacker had started with a frontal assault, grabbing his victim by the neck and then subduing her with what appeared to be punch, not a slap, to the face. Her natural aptitude for understanding people however told her that her attacker was smart, quick and efficient, using minimal amount of energy in restraining his prey.

I am going to take a lot of pleasure in breaking this guy’s face, Amaya thought to herself as she stroked Kiyoko’s hair to calm her.

“What did the assailant want?” She directed the question at her own brother, as out of all the people here, her, Takashi and Honey knew the most about assaults.

The answer however did not come from either of her relatives. It came from the Host Club’s king.

“To send a message. Specifically to me.” Tamakai said, his voice uncharacteristically sombre.

“Alright, what was the message?” Amaya asked, despite being able to guess.

“Basically disband the host club..” Hikaru started,

“Or I start messing with your guests” Kaoru finished.

Amaya nodded slightly and stood up. “So what are you going to do?”

“Well we’re going to try and find him.” Haruhi said simply.

“And make him very sorry for hurting Kiyoko-chan.” Honey added.

Amaya stiffened slightly at the sound of her cousins voice but forced herself to relax. “So what do you need from me?” She pointed this question at Kyoya.

“Like I said the host club had been challenged to war. And for that we need soldiers.”

“And as a master of Kendo and a Morinozuka, you count” Takashi said. Amaya glanced at her brother briefly and then at the still crying Kiyoko. It appeared her involvement with the club was not going to be as limited as she would have liked.

“Okay then. Where do I enlist?” 


	5. Schemers

Amaya sat down around on one of the two opposite facing couches. Kyoya noted the confident aura she was emitting. Her arm was casually propped up on the arm rest, her fingers  lightly playing with the tips of her hair.

Oh yes, She was definitely planning something.

Mori seemed to think so as well as he sat down beside his sister and turned to her. “What are you scheming?” He asked in that strangely calm almost monotone tone he often spoke in.

Amaya felt a slight jolt when she heard her brother speak to her. It was the first thing besides her name that he said to her. She wasn’t slightly surprised that it was an accusation. After all Takashi only seemed to ever accuse her.

Granted most of time he was right but...

Amaya smirked now though, pushing away her uneasy family life.

 “I was just wondering how you intended to use me in this...issue.” Amaya spat out the last word. As good as she was at keeping her emotions in check, things like this, where people hurt others to send a ‘message’ she found it hard to keep herself calm.

“Well we were thinking that you could help guard our guests. Walk them to their cars after club hours, make sure no one follows them, things like that.” Haruhi said sitting down across from Amaya.

“Hmm, I take it Takashi and” She paused before saying awkwardly “Honey would be the other guards.”

“That would be the idea yes.” Tamakai said his light demeanour absent due to recent events.

Amaya nodded a little. Kyoya looked at her and smiled.

“It seems as though you have another idea, Amaya-san.” He said putting away his black notebook.

“I have the same one on your mind Ootari.” Amaya said simply. Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, not faltering by yet another one of Amaya’s insights into his mind.

“It does seem like the most efficient way of getting to the bottom of this, doesn’t it?” He replied, enjoying the other members of the host clubs growing annoyance.

“It is the most efficient way. I fear the others may struggle to come to that view point, however.” Amaya sighed.

“What are you two talking about?” The twins asked visibly irritated.

 Amaya gave Kyoya a little nod and he cleared his throat.

“Amaya isn’t going to become a guard.”

“I’m going to become a victim.”

“What? What do you mean?” Haruhi asked, concerned.

“It’s simple. Instead of shepherding around a bunch of guests in the hope someone catches the creep before he attacks anyone, I’m going to become someone worth attacking.” Amaya sat up a little straighter.

 “No.” Mori said suddenly.

The group went quite and looked at the tallest member.

“Amaya can’t put herself in harm’s way like that. I won’t let her.” Mori said his eyes flashing uncharacteristically aggressive.

There was a moment of silence before it was broken by Amaya’s humourless laugh.

“Won’t let me? Really? That’s adorable naivety you have there, Takashi. It’s almost as though your protective older brother privileges weren’t revoked say, oh I don’t know, two years ago?” Amaya’s voice was light but her eyes stared at Mori with something not far from disgust. Honey seemed to shrink away from his two cousins.

Mori stared at her in shock before getting up and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Why are you so mean to him?” Honey asked angrily.

Amaya looked at him through narrow eyes. “I’d hardly call that mean but I suppose I should take your word for it. Huninozukas are the experts when it comes to Morinozuka’s suffering after all.”

Honey went silent after that. So did the rest of the club. Amaya looked at them all for a moment before getting up.

“Fine.” She said resigned, walking out after her brother.

 

 

“Takashi” She called once she closed the door to the music room behind her. “I know you can hear me, you’d never stray that far from Haninozuka”

Mori skulked into view. “Why don’t you ever call him Mitskuni? You did when we were younger.”

“Things were different when we were little. I didn’t see how they treated us then. How _he_ treats _you_.”

“Mitskuni doesn’t-” Mori began but Amaya cut him off with her hand.

“Don’t. I didn’t come out to argue about him again” She ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

“I’m doing this Host Club thing Takashi. And I prefer if you didn’t sulk in the corner while I did.”

Mori was astonished at the way Amaya was speaking to him. She never used to talk to him like this. He took a good look at his sister and couldn’t help feeling as though he had missed out on something. She was a lot different to the 14 year old he had said goodbye to. Physically she was taller, more muscular, her blonde hair cut short to her shoulders. But there was something else. Something in her eyes that made her seem... strong. And not in the way she once believed she was strong when she was 14.

 But there was also a coldness to her that hadn’t been there before. She used to be so caring. Now she seemed to have learned how to be cruel.

Could I have stopped that? Mori wondered.

Maybe, maybe not.

“Alright.” He responded. She would do it anyway, so where was the point in fighting her?

The two sibling regarded each other in an awkward quiet. Amaya sighed before turning away.

“Look I know those idiots probably want us to hug it out or something, but we have bigger issues to deal with than our little tiff. There are girls getting attacked and no offence but I’m making them my priority. So why don’t we just go back in there and plot various ways of taking down your guests little creep.” Amaya moved to the door and began to twist the door handle.

“I’m sorry.” Mori said quietly.

Amaya paused for a brief moment before answering in a small voice.

“I know.”

 

Kyoya glanced up as the door opened. Amaya walked in followed by a slightly glum looking Mori. Even though Amaya appeared to have a carefree smile on her face he could still see the tension between the two in the distance they kept from each other.

“There. The sibling bonding is complete. Can we please get back to scheming now?” Amaya said cocking her hip and folding her arms.

Kyoya smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose.

“I suppose we can.”

 

 

“So shadow king, What’s the plan?” The twins asked, sinking into the couch beside Haruhi.

“It’s simple enough. Amaya-san will become our guest. She will sit with us, go to our events and generally appear to be your average teenage girl. Then should our adversary attack she would be able to, shall we say, overcome him.”

“Basically we make him come to us. And then I break his face.” Amaya added smiling.

“Of course we will have to show some favouritism to Amaya-san in order to make her a more appealing target but that shouldn’t be too difficult.” Kyoya said looking at Amaya with a smile. She winked at him, knowing the others didn’t see. He chuckled.

“This is all well and good.” Tamakai said, his theatrics returning to him now. “But how do we know that she can play her part?” He turned to Amaya and pointed at her dramatically. “How can we tell if you can be a convincing Lady?!”

Amaya looked taken a back. She shrunk away from Tamakai’s accusation, her arm holding her other one self-consciously.

Looking at the ground she said in a small voice, “I, I didn’t, think of that...” Her voice trailed off.

“Maybe, maybe I’m not good enough, Maybe I can’t...” Her voice was shaking now as she held back tears.

Tamakai’s face crumbled. He ran to Amaya and scooped her into his arms, hugging her closely to him.

“I’m sorry Amaya-chan! Of course you are good enough! I shouldn’t have doubted...Huh?” Tamakai looked down at Amaya who was now laughing.

“Seriously can believe you thought that was real.” She sniggered.

“You were... pretending?” Tamakai asked confused.

“Obviously. I’m surprised you fell for that Senpai.” Haruhi said.

Tamakai gasped and ran to a corner.

“Oh sorry Senpai, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Amaya called to him.

Tamakai stood. “Apology accepted Princess.” He said walking back to them.

Amaya looked at Kyoya, hiding her laughter. Tamakai was too easy to fool.

“So Amaya is going to become our own little wolf in sheep’s  clothing.” Kaoru said a grin slowly spreading on his face. His brother turned to him, his own face mirroring his twin’s.

“Effectively.” Kyoya answered.

“If that’s everything taken care of I’m going home.” Amaya walked to the exit, before turning back and giving them all a flirtatious smile. “I’ll see you boys tomorrow.”


	6. Amaya's Log

_Amaya’s Log: Day One_

_I have infiltrated the strange alien group known as the host club. The females seem to be territorial of my arrival. However I soon hope to join them and receive the status of guest. My true purpose for being here remains unknown to them. My ally, Hitomi, has provided my way into this strange new world, although she too remains unaware of my goal._

_Amaya’s Log: Day Two_

_I am tired. As a new guest I am yet to show preference for a particular host. Today I was ‘entertained’ by the leader, Tamaki, who shall be here after referred to as ‘The King’. As planned I was shown subtle but no doubt noticed favouritism with The King taking me into his arms and dipping me .I believe I swooned to an appropriate extent._

_My Biological connection to Takashi, here on known as the Giant, and Mitskuni, here on known as the Teddy, is yet to be discovered. Ootori, to be referred to as Shadow Eyes, is currently working on how best to use this information to our advantage._

_Tomorrow I face the Twins._

_._

_Amaya’s Log: Day Three_

_Last evening I made an interesting observation. As an undercover guest I am privileged to viewing the interaction of these ‘Hosts’ after club hours. These are my findings._

_The King, has dramatic tendencies. It appears that the opinion of the optionally gendered one, Haruhi a.k.a The He-She, seems to have an impact on his behaviour. Upon being insulted by the He-She the King promptly commenced sucking the colour out of his surroundings._

_(Note to Self: Find out how the hell that works.)_

_Today during club hours I was seen to by the Twins._

_It appears that the red headed ones, who shall be referred to from here as the Devil Twins, or D.T for short, have hypnotised the females in the area with something known as ‘Twincest’. I am yet to understand it’s appeal. The elder, Hikaru pulled me in between the two Devils and began to whisper into my ear. I commenced blushing furiously, acting which, The He-She later remarked, deserved an award. The younger, Kaoru attempted to take me into his arms causing me to become thrown around like a rag doll. I believe that this may have caused my unpopularity among some of their more devoted fans._

_Whilst jerking me around the younger D.T ‘fell’ from the sofa, causing the elder to rush to his aid. This was followed by much Moe._

_Tomorrow is the turn of the He-She. I look forward to finding out how she became involved in this Club._

_._

_._

“Hey Amaya...” She heard a voice call. She paused waiting for its twin to follow.

“Whatcha doing?” Sure enough there it was. She felt breath tickle both her ears as the twins bent down to read her note book. Snapping it shut she smiled and replied,

“Nothing. Just homework.” She turned to look at the twins. She frowned at them,

“Why are you wearing those hats?”

The twins smiled at her impishly. “We want to play a game.”

“Anyone else getting saw flashbacks? No? No one? Just me?” Amaya asked looking around the room. The other guests were long gone by now, and the rest of the host club were slouching around, eating cake, doing homework or in the case of Kyoya typing away on a laptop.

“Don’t be silly Amaya” One twin said hopping over the couch and sitting down beside her. He slung his arm over her shoulder and his brother did the same on her other side.

“We’ll only torture you if you get it wrong.” They grinned widely at her.

Amaya sighed, “Fine what’s the game?”

“It’s called the which one is Hikaru game...”

“You have to guess whose Hikaru...”

“...And whose Kaoru”

“And why do I have to do this?”

“Because we heard you tell Kyoya you understand people...” The one on her left began.

“So we want to know can you tell which one of us is which” The one on the right finished.

Amaya looked at them both with a raised eyebrow. She pointed at the one on her right and then the one on her left. “Kaoru, Hikaru.”

The twins looked at each other before laughing “Nope! Guess you’re not as good with people as you thought.” They began to stand up when Amaya spoke.

“You guys realise you have different voices, right? So there really is no point in pretending I’m wrong, I know I got it right.”

The two looked at each other. “You figured it out...from our voices?”

“Well you guys can’t be completely identical can you?”

The twins looked at each other and nodded.

“Turn around.” They ordered.

“Why? What are you going to do to me?”

“Just turn around” One of them said annoyed.

“Whatever you say. Hikaru.” She smirked as she turned her back to them. She saw Kyoya watching them from across the room.

“Having fun?” He asked.

“Oh like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Don’t worry they do this to everyone. Although you are only the second person to figure out a way of telling them apart.” He replied smoothly.

“Oh? Who’s the other one? Their mother?” Amaya asked. She could hear what sounded like the twins moving behind her.

“No. That was me.” Haruhi said looking up from her homework. Amaya blinked in surprise.

“Really? Want to tell me how?” Amaya grinned.

“No! That’s cheating” Hikaru interrupted from behind Amaya.

“Hikaru shush! No talking!” Kaoru chastised him.

After another moment or so Amaya felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned back around to see the twins sitting on the sofa across from her.

“Alright so now what do I do?”

The twins just looked at her in silence. Amaya’s brow furrowed before realisation hit her.

“Oh I get it. You two aren’t going to speak so I can’t tell who’s who by your voice’s.”

The twins grinned at her.

“So does this mean if I never answer, you two won’t speak again? Because that is seriously tempting.”

The twins glared at her. Amaya chortled in response.

“Fine, fine. I’ll play.”

Amaya eye’s narrowed in concentration.  She laced her fingers together and rested her chin on them. She searched their faces for some indication of which twin was which. After all there had to be _some_ difference...

She couldn’t find one. The twins looked triumphant.

Amaya groaned, exasperated. “I don’t know! I can’t see any difference, I don’t know what Haruhi can see but to me...” She stopped abruptly. She leaned in closer to them suddenly excited.

“That’s it, isn’t it?” She whispered, mostly speaking to herself.

Suddenly the twins did not look as confident.

Biting her lip in a vain attempt to hide her delight at figuring out the puzzle, Amaya slowly said one word.

“Haruhi.”

The twins raised their eyebrows in surprise but quickly put their faces into an emotionless mask.

Quickly, but not quick enough.

Amaya’s smile was ecstatic as she pointed to the one on her left and said “Hikaru.”

The twins giggled. “Nope you got it wrong!” They laughed in unison so Amaya couldn’t tell by their voices.

“Oh really? I’m not so sure, let’s ask Haruhi shall we? Haruhi-” Amaya called. Rapidly the twins lunged and covered her mouth.

“Shush!” Kaoru said, confirming Amaya’s guess as correct.

“Don’t call her over!” Hikaru added.

Amaya smirked and licked the hand blocking her mouth.

“Eww!” Hikaru exclaimed retracting his hand.

“Don’t worry boys, I won’t tell her _who_ reacted _how_ at the sound of her name.” Amaya winked at them and stood up.

“Now if you excuse me, I have an audience with Shadow eyes.” She walked over to Kyoya.

“Shadow eyes?” Kaoru asked, looking at Kyoya.

“I don’t know.” Hikaru said looking at his damp hand.

“Well I’ll tell you this, brother, that girl sure figured you out.” Kaoru said.

“Me? It was clearly you!” Hikaru said wiping his hand on Kaoru’s jacket.

“Eww! Hikaru!” Kaoru complained.

.

.

Amaya ignored the quite background noise of the twins squabbling. She sat down beside Kyoya and smiled.

“Tell me Ootari why don’t you entertain guests?”

“I do on occasion.” Kyoya responded without looking up from his laptop. “Although mostly I run the behind the scene dynamics of the club.”

“Interesting. So in that case we should leave you to last.”

Kyoya paused. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“You should be the last host I meet with. Not many girls will remember the first time I was at the host club  but they will certainly realise the attention I’m getting from the other Hosts. So when the second in command appears to be giving me the eye...”

“It will not go unnoticed. In fact it could even be blown completely out of proportion.”

“Exactly. Do you think you can survive another two days without me by your side?” Amaya grinned at him.

“I’ll find a way through somehow.”

She laughed.

“Hey guy’s I have a question. What happens when people realise Amaya-chan is Mori’s sister?” Haruhi said.

“I’ve already thought of that. The way I see it, it can only be advantageous.” Kyoya said smirking darkly.

“The personal connection adds to my appeal.” Amaya agreed.

“You sure about that?” Haruhi asked.

“Huh?”

“Well think about it. Everybody in the school knows how protective Mori is over Honey-senpai, and he’s an eighteen year old martial arts prodigy. How protective do you think he’d be over his sixteen year old _little_ sister?”

“I object to the word little. I’m taller than two of you.” Amaya interjected.

“My point _is_ , don’t you think people would be afraid about how Mori would react if you were hurt.”

“She has a point” Tamaki agreed.

“Yeah Mori-senpai can be a pretty scary guy.” The twins added.

Amaya considered it for a second before turning to Mori. “Takashi if I got hurt how would you feel?”

Mori didn’t hesitate in answering. “Depends.”

“On?”

“How you got hurt.”

“Well say if what happened to Kiyoko-san happened to me. How would you react?”

“Violently.”

Amaya smiled a little before continuing, “And if you didn’t know who hurt me. If I was still in danger and there was nothing you could do, how would that make you feel?”

Mori was silent for a moment. “Frustrated. Angry. Helpless.”

“And if someone, anonymously, told you that I’d never be hurt again if you quit the host club, even, perhaps, helped destroy it, what would you do?”

There was an eerie stillness to the room as everyone waited for Mori’s answer.

Truth be told his response didn’t really surprise anyone.

“I’d protect my family.”

Amaya turned to Haruhi.

“That right there, is why I am so deliciously appealing to these creeps. I have sentimental value.” Amaya’s  smile was humourless. Haruhi nodded.

“Alright.”

“I’m afraid we have another problem. I just realised it when the twins described Mori-senpai as scary.” Tamaki said stroking his chin. He walked up to Amaya and stopped in front of her, studying her face.

“Oh now what?” Amaya exclaimed frustrated.

“That” Tamaki said pointing at Amaya’s face.

“What you saying about my face blondie?” Amaya said putting her hands on her hips.

“Not your face. Your attitude. _You_ are scary. No one’s going to attack a girl that looks like she’s ready to go three rounds with a bear.”

“I thought I had already proven my acting skills.”

“You most certainly have.” Kyoya spoke from behind her. “But Tamaki is right about one thing. Very few people in the school are unaware of the fighting abilities of the Morinozukas. Once your family is revealed the people, or person,  behind this assault will no doubt avoid you out of sheer fear.”

“Well then maybe we should make up a story to tell everybody. Make it sound like Amaya-san can’t hurt anybody.” Honey said eating cake from his table. Kyoya had noticed that over the last three days the two cousins seemed to have come to an uneasy, unspoken, agreement. They didn’t speak to each other but they didn’t avoid each other like the plague anymore.

“We could try that. After all barely anybody here knows that I even exist. They certainly don’t know my past. Plus I haven’t entered any contests since I was ten. I mean I won but...”

“We could say you left to go to boarding school because you wanted to stop your training.” Kyoya suggested.

“And I’ve returned to continue my education here because my big strong brother and cousin can keep me safe.” Amaya chewed the inside of her cheek pondering her new alias.

“I think I could pull that off.”

“Then it’s decided. Tomorrow, we introduce Amaya Morinozuka.” 


	7. Little White Lies

Seamlessly. That is the word that Kyoya would use to describe the way Amaya introduced her new role. With an innocent smile and casually dropped ‘big brother’ she had the entirety of their guests aware of her relationship to Mori and Honey. What’s more she made it seems as though she never hid the fact, rather that nobody had realised.

Kyoya remembered the exchange with a smirk. Amaya had been sitting with Haruhi when she called over to Mori...

.

“Hey Takashi, I’m going to stay back in the library after the club for a little while to study, is that alright?” The guests’ ears picked up at the strange question Amaya asked the most stoic of the hosts.

Thankfully, Mori was quick to understand where Amaya was going with this.

“Okay. I’ll tell Mom and Dad you’ll be a little late. Do you want me to arrange a limo to pick you up at a different time?” Mori’s voice was low as per usual, but clear and many eye’s went round as people began to fit together the two siblings.

“Yeah that would be great, thanks Takashi! Best big brother ever.” She laughed lightly before looking back to Haruhi as though nothing had happened.

.

“Sorry Haru-kun, did I interrupt you?” Amaya asked politely. She felt a small amount of pride at the ease in which she had slipped in her status as Mori’s sister. Not to mention the fact that she would be alone in the library later should anyone want to ‘make an example’ of her.

Haruhi smiled. “No it’s okay Amaya. I think it’s sweet the way you and Mori-senpai plan-“ Haruhi trailed off looking at the other two girls she was entertaining. They were staring at Amaya with open mouths.

“Are you ladies okay?” Haruhi asked but she was, for what Amaya imagined was the first time in a long time, ignored.

“You’re...Mori-senpai’s...” the guest on Amaya’s left began but seemed unable to finish.

“little sister?” the one on the right said instead. She seemed more impatient than the other one.

Amaya faked surprise at their question. “Yes. Did you not know that?”

The two shook their head slowly. Clearly they were recovering from shock.

Amaya giggled and exclaimed, “But my family name is Morinozuka! Did nobody realise...?” Amaya paused examining the two girl’s face before laughing lightly again.

“Really? How strange, I thought everyone knew. You knew didn’t you Haruhi?”

“Yeah I did. But then again, Mori-senpai _did_ tell us. He said it after the first day you came here, does no one remember that? I mean you guys don’t look too much alike,  so I can see why nobody made the connection.”

 “Oh is that what Tamakai-Senpai meant when he was talking about family that time? We all thought he meant the host club...”

Suddenly one of the guests squealed.

“Wait a second you look _so_ much like Honey-Senpai! He’s your cousin right?” The guest said excitedly, obviously pleased with herself for making at least one connection.

Amaya’s jaw twitched for a fraction of second before she smiled self consciously. “Yeah he is. I get that a lot actually, I take after my Mom and Takashi looks more like our Dad. So I guess I do look like Mitskuni, a little.”

“So are you like them? I mean can you do martial arts like them?” The other guest chipped in, the host club slowly becoming more and more forgotten.

“No, I...I can’t. I used to when I was little but the truth is I’m just not cut out for it.  My coordination and balance are terrible. That’s why I wear trousers instead of a dress. I kept tripping on the skirt.” Amaya blushed and looked down ashamedly and her new found friends rushed to her defence.

“Oh don’t worry Amaya!”

“Lots of girls have bad coordination.”

“And besides you have Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai to look after you. You don’t need to be good at martial arts!”

Both girls proceeded to throw their arms around Amaya and she smiled awkwardly.

“Thanks, that’s really nice of you to say.”

Amaya spent the rest of Club hours joking and chatting with many of the guests who suddenly had a much higher level of interest in the girl now that they knew about her family connections.

.

.

Amaya left with the rest of the girls to go study in the library. After all she had to keep her story straight. An hour or so later she waltzed into music room three.

“So you going to give me the Oscar now or later?” She asked with a grin.

“You were great my darling princess!” Tamakai announced picking her up and twirling her.

“When did I become a princess and how can this be stopped?” Amaya asked desperately when Tamakai finished  twirling her. She struggled slightly with getting free as it seemed Tamakai thought she was as cuddly as her facade suggested.

“I have to admit I was surprised with the ease in which the guests took your explanation.” Kyoya said ignoring her question.

“Yeah you were really believable!” The twins chimed. Mori nodded in agreement and even Honey offered a small smile.

“Thanks.” Amaya grinned. She swallowed slightly before turning to Honey. “Looks like we’re getting compared again squirt.” Her voice was hard but it had a softer edge to it than usual. She sounded slightly amused.

Honey practically staggered at being directly addressed by Amaya with something other than disdain. And her sparingly used nickname was enough to almost knock him out.

“Well you two do you alike.” Haruhi stated. And it was true. They had the same blonde hair, the same brown eyes, the same shape to their faces. Of course she looked like Mori too, she was exceedingly tall for a Japanese girl, around five foot seven, and she often wore similar expressions to her brother. Which is to say, not a lot of readable ones.

“I suppose-“ But whatever Honey was about to say was cut off when a  short, shrill, scream pierced the air.

The Host club regarded each other for a moment before bolting for the door, Amaya following them.

“No, Amaya.” Mori said blocking her exit. The twins, Tamakai and Honey all ran out of sight.

“Takashi we don’t have time-”

“He’s right Amaya. You can’t be seen rushing to the girl’s defence that would completely destroy your cover.” Kyoya stated.

Amaya faltered before nodding grudgingly.

“You should stay too Haruhi. I don’t mean to be rude but in a fight you probably would only be a burden.” Kyoya added before sprinting in the direction of the scream. “Mori-senpai, we’re going to need you!” He called back.

Mori hesitated for a fraction of a second longer before running after him, leaving behind the two girls. There was silence for a moment before Haruhi spoke.

“How is telling someone they’re a burden _not_ rude?”

And despite the situation, Amaya smiled.

.

.

The twins, Tamakai and Honey all ran towards the origin of the sound. Despite having the shortest legs Honey was upfront with Tamakai and the twins trailing behind. They started to hear sobbing come from down the corridor. Rounding the corner they saw the silhouette of a girl curled up on the floor.

Tamakai rushed to her and started to try and calm down the poor girl.

“Shhh, shh, you’re alright, you’re safe. Tell me what happened.” The girl looked up and Tamakai’s jaw clenched.

“He, he, he attacked me. He had a, a...” She touched her cheek.

“What way did he go, Miss?” Honey asked, emitting a dangerous aura.

The girl pointed shakily and Honey sprinted off that direction.

“Come on Hitomi, let’s bring you back to the music room, okay? Can you stand?” Tamakai asked, his voice impossibly gentle. He heard Kyoya and Mori arrive behind him but he didn’t take his eyes off the girl. After a moment he heard Mori run in the direction Honey had gone earlier.

The girl tried to get up but her legs were shaking too much and she couldn’t hold herself up right. Wordlessly Tamakai scooped her up into his arms and carried her bridal style back to the music room. Kyoya and the twins followed cautiously behind.

“Hey isn’t that Amaya’s friend? The one she first came to the Host Club with?” Kaoru asked in a whisper.

“Yes, she is.” Kyoya replied softly.

“Crap.” Kaoru said.

“I’ll tell you one thing. Amaya’s going to be pissed.” Hikaru added. 


	8. Crossing Lines

Amaya was very, very, very pissed.

When Tamaki arrived back he carefully laid down Hitomi on one of the sofas. Amaya, upon realising it was Hitomi, ran to her friend’s side.

“What the hell happened?” She demanded, even though she knew. Her finger’s brushed Hitomi’s cheek. There was a very precise cut from a knife along her right cheekbone. It was still bleeding, the red standing out violently against her pale face.

They were escalating. Oh joy.

“She was attacked. Most likely by the same culprit.” Kyoya answered. He had rooted out a first aid kit and began to open it up.

Benefits of having the son of a man that runs various hospitals around.

“Pass me disinfectant, two pain killers and a glass of water.” Kyoya ordered. He knelt down beside Amaya and began to survey the cut.

“It’s shallow. The blood is already beginning to clot. It won’t leave a scar.” Amaya said to Hitomi stroking her hair.

One of the twins, she was too worried about her friend to care which, handed her a glass and the pills.

Amaya smiled gently. “Can you sit up Hitomi? I need you to take these.”

Hitomi nodded slightly. She sat up but she was swaying in a way that made Amaya nervous. She took her friends hand in her own, her brow furrowed in concern. Her friends palm was slick with sweat.

“Hitomi are you...” But Amaya voice trailed off when she realised that there was far too much moisture on her friend’s hand for it to be _just_ sweat. She looked down at her friend’s hand and saw it was red with blood. Blood that she had previously had thought was from Hitomi cradling her hand to her cheek. But as she yanked her friend’s sleeve up, which she now saw had a tear, she saw the gash across her arm.

“Shit! Call an ambulance!” Amaya screamed pulling off her blazer. She wrapped it around her HItomi’s arm, making a tourniquet.

“What’s wrong?” Tamkai asked worried as Haruhi dialled the emergency number.

“The bastards slit her wrist. She could bleed out if we don’t get her to a hospital fast.” Amaya said rapidly. She moved Hitomi’s arm above her head to slow the blood flow.

“Amaya?” Hitomi’s voice was weak and scared.

“Don’t worry Hitomi you’re going to be fine.” She soothed.

.

.

An hour later Amaya was pacing the hospital halls outside Hitomi’s room. Kyoya could see she was on edge, that, despite being told by numerous and highly qualified professionals that Hitomi would be fine, she was terrified for her friend.

He could also see she was about ready to kill someone.

“Amaya. Sit down.” Mori told her. He was sitting beside Honey who had fallen asleep in the hospital chair behind her.

Amaya shook her head. “Are you sure you didn’t see anyone Takashi? Anything?” She asked him for the umpteenth time.

“No.” The reply was curt.

Amaya ran her hand through her hair again. Sighing loudly, she sat down beside her brother. After a moment Mori wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders. Amaya leaned her head on his shoulder, gladly accepting her brother’s comfort.

Kyoya’s phone buzzed. He took it out and saw that it was his father’s number.

“If you’ll excuse me.” He said before standing up and walking outside to take the call. He had been raised to follow hospital rules after all.

“Hello father” He said, answering the phone.

“Kyoya. I heard about tonight’s unfortunate incident.”

“Yes. We have it handled.”

“Have the girl’s parents arrived yet?”

“Yes they came about ten minutes ago. I have subdued them. They do not know about the connection between their daughter and our...club.”

“That’s good. We’d hate for your extracurricular activities to damage our reputation.”

“Yes father.”

“What are you doing to repair the situation?”

“We have already put someone in place in order to catch the assailant.”

“Interesting. And is he capable?”

Kyoya smirked. “Yes she most certainly is.”

There was a slight pause on the other line before his father spoke again.

“Alright. But to ensure greater security I want you to take a squad from our police force. Have them, discreetly, of course, watch over your...guests.”

“Thank you father.”

“Oh and Kyoya?”

“Yes father?”

“Don’t let them beat you.” And with that Kyoya’s father hung up.

Kyoya looked at the phone with a humourless smile. “I have no intention of that.”

.

.

“Miss Morinozuka?” A nurse holding a clipboard called out into the hall.

“Yes?” Amaya said, looking up anxiously.

“She’s asking for you.” The nurse said with gentle eyes. Amaya bolted up and walked quickly into the room.

“Hitomi!” She gasped running up to her friend. Hitomi was sitting up, clearly shaken but her eyes were bright. Her parents were beside her, looking a little traumatized themselves.

“We’ll be outside okay sweetie?” Her mother said squeezing her daughter’s hand.

“Okay.”

Amaya gave Hitomi’s parents a polite smile before turning back to her friend.

“Do you remember anything?” She asked cautiously.

Hitomi swallowed. She closed her eyes in concentration. “I... I was walking out to the car. I think I heard footsteps because I stopped. I remember looking around and then...” Her voice wavered but she continued determinedly.

“Then he attacked me. He knocked me against the wall and shoved the knife in my face. But not before I screamed. I guess that’s, that’s how you all heard me.”

“Did he say anything to you?” Amaya asked leaning forward intently.

Hitomi pinched the bridge of her nose. “I think he, he did. Em... He got mad at me for screaming so he gave me, “ Her hand touched her cheek. “That. He told me to shut up. He said something about... Uh it doesn’t even make sense!”

“It’s alright. Just tell me.”

“He said that the message didn’t sink in. So he was going to make it.”

“Is that all?” Amaya pushed.

Hitomi nodded. “Then we heard shouting and people running. I guess he panicked because he tried to run. I grabbed his hand and that’s how I got this.” She lifted her now bandaged wrist.

“Why did you grab him?” Amaya asked incredulously.

Hitomi had a small smile. “I didn’t want him to get away.”

Amaya laughed disbelievingly. “That was stupid.”

“Yeah I guess it was.”

“But brave.” Amaya added with grin. Hitomi smiled back self consciously.

.

.

Ten minutes later Amaya left Hitomi’s room.

“Well?”  Tamaki asked.

“It’s our guy alright. Apparently he told Hitomi that we hadn’t gotten the message so he was going to make sure it ‘sank in’.”

“What did we do to make someone hate us this much?” Haruhi asked.

“Nothing. Except steal the affection of a large portion of the female population of Ouran.” Kyoya answered.

“Jealously.” Hikaru stated.

“As good a motive as any” Kaoru added.

Amaya pursed her lips. That motive seemed too frivolous for the amount of rage in these crimes. And the amount of fore thought. She caught her brother’s eye and knew he was thinking the same thing.

It doesn’t matter, we can find out the reason after we catch him, Amaya thought to herself.

“My father has kindly given us the support of some of the Ootori private police force to aid in the protection of the guests.” Kyoya said.

“That’s good. The more help we get the better.” Honey stated in his typical look-on-the-bright side manner.

“I’m with you there squirt.” Amaya muttered.

.

.

The next day the host club was open for business. Although Hitomi’s assault hung over them like a dark cloud the Hosts and Amaya had been instructed, by the shadow king himself, to act normally.

Amaya sat beside Kyoya on one of the sofas. They were alone and but still in ear shot of the other guests. No one knew about the sinister reason behind Hitoni’s absence and most people presumed she was merely ill.

Kyoya wasn’t entirely sure why Amaya had come up to him today before club hours and requested that she could spend this club session with him instead of their planned meeting tomorrow. He had a feeling that perhaps she wasn’t feeling up to being entertained by her cousin and her brother today.

What he was sceptical of was the close proximity in which she was sitting beside him. Amaya twirled her hair around her fingers as they spoke, giggled light heartedly and generally seemed like a feather brained teenage girl. Except for her eyes, which were cold and calculating, warning him to play along.

She’s planning something, Kyoya thought, as he smiled at her warmly, occasionally touching Amaya’s arm. If she wanted it to seem like they were flirting then she was getting just that.

Five minutes before club hours ended Amaya leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“Walk me out.”

Kyoya cocked his head slightly to the side in surprise before standing with her. He motioned towards the door and she smiled, walking towards it alongside him. As she pushed open the door she grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the corridor with her.

Instantly her smile dropped. She looked into Kyoya’s eyes and spoke precisely.

“I need you to play along. I need you to trust me.”

Kyoya’s eyebrows knitted together and he pushed his glasses up his nose.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

A smirk tugged once again at the corner of her mouth. “You will. I’m sorry by the way. I don’t mean to keep doing this to you. I know it’s not very nice, but I’m afraid it’s necessary.”

“What are you-?” Kyoya began but he was cut off by Amaya’s lips.

He almost pulled away from the kiss but he remembered her instruction to play along so instead he looped his arms around her waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she tilted her head back as Kyoya deepened the kiss.

He almost didn’t hear the doors to music room three open as club hours ended and dozens of guests walked out into the hall. 


End file.
